


We Are All Works In Progress

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Fanart, Illustrations, Light BDSM, M/M, Off-screen Peter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Illustration of Stiles waiting in his window seat, in his cuff and reading a Nightwing comic while Wolfy watches over him.For Gemjam's Steter fic of the same title.





	We Are All Works In Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Are All Works In Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536342) by [gemjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam). 



> Illustration for the fic linked above. Please heed the author's warnings.
> 
> Thank you, Gemjam, for helping me to get the details just right and all your support while I was drawing this! The fic is an absolute favourite of mine and I can't recommend it enough.
> 
> I drew Stiles in his window seat, wearing the pyjamas Peter had made for him with the embroidered crest. He's reading a Nightwing comic from his toy box, with Wolfy keeping an eye on him, cuffed and looking out the window at the view as he either pines for his freedom, or his Daddy. Whichever you prefer!
> 
> Drawn for day seven of Steter Week and the theme of 'pining'.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on Tumblr](http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/176414649859/we-are-all-works-in-progress-gemjam-stiles-is)

**Author's Note:**

> No negative critique on this, please. Thank you!
> 
> Do not repost without permission. Hexes and curses on anyone that does. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on Tumblr](http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/176414649859/we-are-all-works-in-progress-gemjam-stiles-is)


End file.
